Let the world go BANG like it's ending
by breakable bird
Summary: Karin, y el arte de desenamorarse de Dios. — Karin/Deidara.


**disclaimer: **naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**nota #1:** omg tengo computador de nuevo. like for the weekend, but still? escribí esto de un tirón.  
**nota #2:** no lo mejor que he hecho but whocares.  
**nota #3:** sin revisar porque. meh.  
**nota #4:** LENNA CAN YOU SEE THIS? I'M WRITING. AFTER LIKE A CENTURY.

* * *

― **let the world go BANG like it's ending**  
by breakable bird

_I want a red dress._  
_I want it flimsy and cheap,_  
_I want it too tight, I want to wear it_  
_until someone tears it off me._

**kim addonizio**

* * *

Me gusta fumar en medio de la noche y soñar en blanco y negro.

Y ése es exactamente el tipo de cosa que digo al presentarme.

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Karin. Como todo el mundo, lo escribo al borde de los márgenes mientras ignoro distraídamente mis clases de álgebra. No tengo los mejores grados de mi clase porque, bueno, Nara Shikamaru existe, pero suelo estar cerca de la cima. A lo que voy con esto es que puedo permitirme cosas como ignorar la lección. Esta es una historia sobre… no mucho de nada, supongo. Soy el tipo de chica que los demás dicen que tiene «mala personalidad», uso gafas y tengo el pelo de color rojo encendido. Me lo corto yo misma, así que está un poco disparejo, pero nadie le habla a la gente que va perfectamente arreglada porque piensa que debe ser un neurótico o bien sencillamente te baja la autoestima.

Y como Hyuuga Hinata, he estado enamorada de Uzumaki Naruto por la mayor parte de mi vida.

No es que Hinata y yo seamos amigas o algo así. De ninguna manera, porque ella es demasiado tranquila para mi gusto. Imagino que si habláramos yo terminaría mandonéandola en todo y un día me miraría a mí misma y sería una matona. El tipo de amigas que me gustaría tener son chicas como Haruno Sakura (aunque por supuesto es imposible, porque a Naruto le gustó durante fines de Escuela Elementaria y Escuela Secundaria. No la odio, claro, pero es que… ella básicamente es la representación de mi infelicidad, todo lo que yo no soy: un cabello más claro, una boca más suave, unos ojos más pálidos. Haruno Sakura es dolorosamente hermosa.)

No soy fea, si te lo estás preguntando. Pero nadie va a compararme con Jean Shrimpton o algo así.

Así que… antes de empezar, quiero confesar algo:

Decidí que dejaría de amar a Naruto porque Hyuuga Hinata empezó a salir con Suigetsu.

Suigetsu y yo nos conocimos en Escuela Secundaria. Estuvimos en la misma clase en octavo y noveno grado, y nos sentamos el uno junto al otro por medio año. Mi primer año de Escuela Media Superior, me dio mi primer cigarrillo y nos emborrachamos. Como yo, Suigetsu había estado loco por Hinata durante años, aunque supongo que lo suyo es menos patético porque la madre de Hinata probablemente no lo llama «Karirin».

(Kushina-san es mi tía, por cierto. Naruto lleva su apellido porque lo cambió cuando entramos a Escuela Secundaria. Dijo que sonaba mejor.)

Suigetsu y yo no salimos. O sea, no creo. No es como si nos gustáramos o algo. Nos caíamos bien, pero discutíamos mucho, y de todos modos él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Juugo-san. Además en Escuela Secundaria me hice amiga de Shion, que es de esas chicas que parecen salida de un manga shojo porque son guapísimas pero un poco borde. Un poco mucho. Creo que encaja bien conmigo porque no deja que camine por sobre ella sin darme cuenta y, aunque es más mona, yo soy más lista, así que mi forma de validación personal está a salvo.

Suigetsu fue mi primer cigarrillo y mi primera borrachera y la primera persona que fotografíe por completo, no el borde de una sonrisa o el toque triste de una mano en una mesa, no un accidente extraño en medio de un paisaje. Tomé la cámara aunque me temblaban las manos y lo miré a través del lente y supe que si no me hubiera girado un día cuando Naruto dijo _Karin-chan es la chica más guapa del mundo_, yo podría haberlo amado.

Tal vez no como amo a Naruto. Me hace daño. Es ése tipo de amor. He jugado con la idea de confesarme, pero nunca seriamente. El problema con querer a alguien como Naruto es que no importa lo que haga, se lo vas a perdonar igual. Cuando Sakura lo rechazaba en Escuela Elementaria y se quejaba conmigo, yo no podía pretender estar ocupada con mi tarea como una chica normal habría hecho porque luego él me ofrecería caramelos para pasar las penas juntos. Amar a Naruto es un poco como amar el mar, o quizá el sol. Llega hasta el fondo de tu alma y te lava como una concha y te deja vacía, te lo roba todo, te quema hasta la punta de los dedos, te devora el corazón. Amar a alguien como Naruto es escribir su nombre en tu piel y esconderte bajo las mantas cuando llueve y preguntarte por qué no puede amarte como tú quieres que te ame.

No entiendo esos manga que ponen el desamor como algo casi romántico – en el sentido antiguo, en plan «me sumerjo en este dolor». Porque algo así duele. Duele como no te lo imaginas. Te hace preguntarte cómo puedes amar tanto a alguien porque no sabías que te cabía en el corazón, y cuando te hiere te dan ganas de herirlo de vuelta, profundamente, si sólo porque algún día cuando toque las cicatrices se acordará de mí y mi pelo desordenado y mis sueños en blanco y negro. No soy como Hinata que hace origami ni Sakura que ama las palabras, ni siquiera como Ino que agita su cabello como si estuviera quitándole el seguro a un arma. Me paro con los pies derechos y los brazos cruzados y cuando me sonrojo no intento ocultarlo. Soy promedio.

Soy normal.

(Soy Uzumaki Karin.)

* * *

Hinata y Suigetsu comenzaron a salir, y aunque Hinata aún miraba a Naruto con ojos penetrantes de vez en cuando, no era el mismo tipo de sentimiento. Era más como cuando encuentras la bicicleta que usabas cuando eras una niña y te quedas pensando que has crecido un montón desde entones. Si para mi Naruto era las raíces del árbol, el punto de partida, para Hinata era la meta imposible. Sólo que resulta que al final lo que quería era otra cosa.

Decidí dejar de amarlo cuando Suigetsu le dijo algo en voz baja una mañana soleada, y ella le sonrió como si él acabara de entregarle el corazón en la mano.

No sabía qué hacer. Tomé tantas fotografías que pensé que empezaría a ver mi alma cuando las revelara. Las pegué todas en la pared de mi habitación, incluso aquellas que no me gustaban, y recorté mi cabello porque el flequillo empezaba a molestarme. Me compré _stockings_ y cambié mis gafas por una de esas de bordes de plástico negras que en realidad todos hemos soñados con usar. Subí mis grados aún más, justo por debajo de Shikamaru, y cuando Uchiha Sasuke (de la clase C) comenzó a andar alrededor con Haruno Sakura, no me giré a ver la cara que Naruto ponía. No me miré al espejo por la mañana durante meses.

Naruto era todo lo que yo quería. Lo había sido por tanto tiempo que ya no me acordaba de cuándo había empezado a gustarme. No el tipo de gustar que aparece en mangas shojo y novelas románticas, más bien aquél que hace que tu corazón se enternezca y el punto en que se encuentran tus piernas tibio y lánguido. Si en cualquier momento apenas me lo hubiera insinuado, no quiero que tengas duda alguna: le hubiera dicho que sí.

Después de clases tomé la costumbre de pasear por un parque cercano a nuestra escuela. Las flores allí morían rápido pero alguien siempre sembraba otras, y me gustaba fotografiar las variedades. Conocí a Deidara cuando miraba el cielo a través del lente, balanceándome débilmente en un columpio, mi dedo flojo en el botón que emitiría un _click_. Se me apareció de la nada, como lo hacen las grandes cosas, y me besó en la boca sin preguntar.

―¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ―me preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba el uniforme de un Instituto para chicos cerca de allí, lo que me calmó un poco porque si no le escuchas hablar, hay algo casi frágil sobre Deidara. Tiene facciones suave y cabello rubio, largo, fácil de confundir por una chica.

Me tomó las mejillas y apretó mi cara. Me besó otra vez, un toque simple de boca a boca que hacía que las cosas que Suigetsu me enseñó pareciera expertas.

―Sal conmigo, pelirroja ―me dijo―. Eres mona. Sal conmigo ―repitió―. Soy Deidara. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Uzumaki Karin ―dije automáticamente, porque nunca es bueno tartamudear cuando dices tu nombre. Eso sólo invita a que te molesten por el resto de tu vida―. ¿Q-Qué?

―Karin-chan ―probó, ignorándome por completo―. Mañana te esperaré aquí a las diez de la mañana. Ponte guapa, ¿vale? Te llevaré a un lugar especial.

No sé por qué, pero fui.

No es que te aconseje que vayas a donde sea que un chico extraño te diga que vayas luego de que te bese de la nada. Para nada. Acosadores hacen ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. (Supongo. Nunca he sido acosada.) Pero es que a ese punto la vida había dejado de ser extraña para pasar a ser nada. Durante mis peores tiempos mis músculos se endurecen y encima de mis huesos se forma una capa de algodón. No siento nada. No me llega nada. Como si estuviera sentada dentro de una caja, en la oscuridad, sin dolor ni miedo ni sueño ni blanco ni fotografías. Es difícil salir de allí, y Deidara era una alternativa viable.

Escribí su nombre en un cuaderno. Diecisiete veces. Recordé su lengua húmeda durante el primer beso, apenas tocándome, sus manos casi invasivamente seguras. Me dormí con la ventana abierta, y al día siguiente llegué a las diez y quince y por alguna razón él me sonrió con una especie de satisfacción estática. Fuimos al acuario, al parque de diversiones y finalmente a un terreno baldío de esos que pillas a veces, lleno de pasto y flores y árboles, aunque fue un poco rápido porque quería enseñármelo todo. Nos besamos mucho, nunca nos tomamos de la mano, y le gustaba más hablar sobre mis fotografías que sobre cuál era su apellido.

―Me gusta, un ―dijo. Cuando se emocionaba hacía una especie de gruñido áspero al final de sus frases, como si alguien lo estuviera jodiendo. Me daban ganas de echarme a reír―. Eres muy buena. ¿Vas a estudiar fotografía cuando termines la escuela, Karin-chan?

―No sé ―contesté, a pesar de que si estudiaba otra cosa acabaría suicidándome antes de cumplir los veinticinco. Me mostró una sonrisa críptica, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Deidara es un artista, también. Le gustan las esculturas, los fuegos artificiales y las pelirrojas con malas personalidades. Hablamos de muchas cosas en ese terreno baldío, sentados a la sombra de un árbol, como que es confortable creer en un Dios pero lo que a religión te exige es cansador, como adorar a dos dioses, y la probabilidad de que los profesores salgan con un par de alumnos por año. Después nos acostamos en su auto, porque yo no era virgen y él me hacía reír y bien, era un chico. ¿Dónde se ha visto un chico que rechace algo así? Me metió la mano entre las piernas y comentó que las medias largas eran una muy buena idea, y cuando se vino hizo ese gruñido otra vez.

Estaba demasiado cansada para aguantarme la risa. Se me escapó como un resoplido. Un momento después llegué y me deshice como una supernova.

Shion me dijo que era una idiota.

―Eres una idiota ―mordió la punta de un pocky y frunció el ceño profundamente―. Vamos a encontrar pedazos descuartizados de tu cadáver en un maizal. No puedo creerlo.

―No es mala persona, no seas perra. No está tan en fotografía como yo, pero le gusta David Bailey.

―No me refiero a eso. Te lo tiraste en la primera cita. Ahora va a esperar todo tipo de cosas ―y me dio una mirada para que supiera exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

Deidara no esperaba nada en especial. A veces esperaba por mí a final de clases y otras veces iba a buscarlo yo, aunque menos seguido porque es incómodo pararte en la entrada de una escuela de chicos. Todo el mundo te mira al salir. (Aparentemente, soy _ardiente_.) Deidara me lo pidió porque su amigo Sasori creyó que se estaba inventando la novia. Sasori tenía el pelo rojo, como yo, cara de póker y un caramelo constante en la boca. Porque su humor era tan seco como el mío, nos llevábamos bien, y hablamos sobre Gustav Klimt y el tipo de cosas que imaginas cuando lees a Kawabata.

Como es costumbre, el grupo en general de Deidara era más grande que eso. Era mayor que yo (estaba en su último año y yo en mi segundo). Sus amigos eran ruidosos y pusieron un montón de caras cuando me dio un beso como saludo. Vi a un chico que lucía un montón como Sasuke, y al escuchar su apellido no me molesté en preguntar si estaban relacionados.

Y un día me levanté en la mañana y cuando pensé en Naruto mi pecho no se sintió como si fuera a partirse en dos.

* * *

Cuando Deidara terminó se movió a un lado y me besó en la mejilla. Le gustaba tocarme, no sé, o a la gente en general. ¿Cómo es que le llaman? Persona táctil, aquellos que de alguna manera se comunican y se afirman al mundo con la punta de los dedos. Me giré después de subirme las bragas y alisar un poco mi falda, intentando calmar mi respiración, y fruncí el ceño al sol de media tarde, intenso y adormilado, sexual.

―Creo que me he enamorado de ti ―le confesé. Pensé en Naruto, con su sonrisa eterna y buscando a Kurama Yakumo con ojos ansiosos. Pensé en el peso que había guardado en el corazón toda la vida porque nunca le he dicho a nadie que estaba enamorada de él, nunca antes de escribir esta historia.

(Con Suigetsu, las cosas fueron así:

«Con que tú también, ¿huh?»)

―Ah ―dijo Deidara. Sonaba medio dormido y me mordí el labio para no sonreír. Al parpadear, sus largas pestañas me rozaron el cuello―. Vale. Yo también. Desde hace mucho, Karin-chan.

―Okay ―dije.

―Okay ―respondió. Se durmió.

Pero no creo que pueda perdonarle. Es como con Suigetsu: la primera vez que lo hicimos no le dije que era mi primera vez. Me lo quedé para mí misma. No sé si Deidara piensa que es mi primer amor, porque no hablamos de cosas inútiles, pero no voy a decirle.

Cada vez que me besa, siento que voy a estallar.


End file.
